ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Salnax/E3 2014: Work in Progress
This Blog will be where I do some sandboxing for the events of E3 2014 in Ohga Shrugs. Today, I'll be doing a preliminary guess at what Nintendo, Sega, and others would show off, and will make changes based on next week's events IRL. Nintendo *The focus is on big games for the Stream and Game Boy 3DS *Stream Games include Zelda, Animal Crossing 5, Super Smash Bros 4, Fire Emblem, Mario Party 10, and Yarn Yoshi. *Game Boy 3DS Games include Pokemon G3 remakes, Super Smash Bros 3D, F-Zero 3D, WarioWare 3D and Ocarina of Time 3D. *Quality of Life technology is also mentioned, to be elaborated upon later *'Conclusion': Nintendo has a solid lineup for both of their systems, and is not going anywhere. Sega *Split between software and services *Big games for the Eclipse include Sonic Boom, Bayonetta 2, Sonic Chronicles 2, Yakuza Ishin for the West, and a couple of 2K titles. *Time is also spent showing off third party games "Better on Eclipse" *The big surprise is "Blast Delivery," aka instant streaming of games *For roughly $15 a month in most corners of the world, players can instantly download and play any of a number of games, similar to Netflix. *Day One includes 20 Genesis games by Sega, a few Master system games, various smaller or older downloadable titles, etc. *Basically, if it's under 20 MB, it's fair game for Blast Delivery *Service starts immediately! *'Conclusion': Sega is a bit weak in 1st party games, but is making up for it with, ironically, retro streaming services Valve *Making a "Steam Machine" series of consoles. *Collaboration with NEC and SNK *Uses Linux-based Customized Steam OS *Emphasis on being able to upgrade machines *Variety of skus, with different specs, but all at least on par with Stream/Eclipse *Strongest Steam Machines are monsters, as shown by demos of upcoming multiplats *Same account system as for vanilla Steam, meaning instant library of games *Certain games come bundled, such as Portal, Half-Life 2, and a new King of Fighters *Coming sometime in 2015, like IRL's Steam Machines *'Conclusion': This trio means business, and can be a force to be reckoned with come 2015, but too little is still known Other Headlines *Activision focuses on Destiny and Skylanders, and announces that they're forming a new studio to work on Call of Duty games. The series ought to become annual by 2015 or so. *ANS shows Persona 5, Etrian Odyssey 5, Tales of Something or Another, and Ace Combat, showing that this new combo of developers means business. *Bandai has X'' *Bethesda announces ''Fallout 4 will also appear on 8th gen consoles *Capcom shows the first footage of Resident Evil 7, Mega Man games, and possibly Street Fighter 5. *Electronic Arts does their sports games, but has fairly little to offer the console crowd. *Enix teases Dragon Quest 11, but focuses more on a couple of smaller handheld games *Koei announces a Warriors crossover game *Konami shows MGS5 and a new Castlevania developed by Wayforward *Square announces a Final Fantasy 15 release date and shows Kingdom Hearts 3 for the first time. *Tecmo is oddly quiet *THQ shows off their new Mortal Kombat *Ubisoft shows off Assassin's Creed, Tom Clancy games, The Crew, etc. *Universal has Uncharted and Sunset Overdrive coming in 2014. Conclusion Category:Blog posts